The Change of a Moment
by kris-with-a-k
Summary: What happens when one event changes the entire life Harry has known? Living in a new place with new faces, how will this life end now?
1. Prologue

-words- normal observations/narration

-_words _- thoughts

-"words"- speach

Prologue

April 1980

3 person POV

A young child stands trembling against the wall of a nearly pristine living room of a nearly flawless house in a nearly identical neighborhood, and, well- you get the idea. However, our focus for today is on the trembling child with messy yet fine midnight hair brushing their shoulders, alabaster skin more pristine than porcelain and eyes so pure and green that somehow seems to glow with a hidden untapped power. Unfortunately, this poor frightened child is not the only focus to our attention today, as there is also a great lump of a man who greatly resembles a walrus who has fallen upon the floor, a red stain blooming upon his right shoulder, consistently getting larger and larger, a smoking gun laying upon the floor between them.

The child, upon seeing the blood blossom upon the man's shoulder takes a deep shuddering breath as his shaking reaches an all-time high as his eyes widen a fraction more. As the man comes out of the shock of this mere scrap of a child daring to injure him and begin to move, the child pasues as though making a life altering decision before sprinting to the door as fast as his little legs are able to carry him, a great bellow following behind him. "You better run, boy! If I ever see you again, you'll wish that I killed you! Do you understand that, freak? You'll wish you were dead!"

Harry Potter POV

I feel tears run hot tracks down my cheeks as I blindly run, my uncle's words running through my head. _What will happen to me now_? I wonder. I know that I can never return to the Dursley's, even if I had wanted to. For if I did, Uncle Vernon would be sure to kill me as soon as he set his burning eyes upon me. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia may say otherwise, but I am not stupid, even if I don't go to school. I haven't been allowed to go to school, but I know my maths, reading, writing, and have been learning languages- which I know is more than their precious Dudders is capable of.

Suddenly, I hear sirens coming closer and closer. _I can't let them find me!_ my only thought as I look wildly around. _There!_ About 15 yards away is a group of bushes leading towards the forest. I pull the last of my energy to me and push my exhausted six-year-old body to its limits, reaching the bushes just as I round the corner of the street.

Fear threatens to overwhelm me, but I push it back as well as I can, knowing that I have to keep a clear head right now. I scuttle backwards as far as I can, hitting a tree just as I hear the vehicle stop. A door opens, and approaching footsteps soon follow, coming closer and closer to my location. I clench my eyes tight as I wrap my arms around myself. _I wish that I could be somewhere safe where no one could hurt me anymore._ As I hear the leaves in front of me rustling, I have the oddest sensation of trying to squeeze through a straw.

Feeling the sensation stop just as suddenly as it began, I open my eyes to the oddest creature that I have ever laid eyes on. When this creature opens it's mouth, a squeaky voice utters "Master Harry Potter has returned!", I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, my body falling limp, and then nothing but for blissful darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow! I'm honestly surprised with how much love this story has already gotten. Really helps with my motivation, I can assure you! ^.^ Now, as I had forgotten to say so earlier, I only own the ideas found within this story. Thus saying, I must confess that I do not own Harry Potter, as the wonderful J. K. Rowling has that privilege.

-words- normal observations/narration

-_words _- thoughts

-"words"- speach

Chapter 1: The Homecoming

HP POV

_What happened to me?_ My eyes flutter open and I look at an unfamiliar ceiling. Shifting, I realize that I cannot remember ever having been in a bed so comfortable before. Looking around, I find that I am in a room that while sparsely designed is covered in rich warm mahogany and cedar, and filled with neutral colors like creams and shades of brown. Light gently flows from the window to my right, a wardrobe to my left, and a slowly opening door straight ahead of me. Seddenly, the same strange creature that I had met briefly before peeks its head in through the crack in the door and peers up at me with great icy blue eyes. Seeing me awake, it bustles in, allowing me to fully observe the odd creature as it cleans up unseen dirt and dust throughout the room.

The creature bustles in, its already floppy ears swinging at the rapid pace it takes. My next observation is how spindly its arms and legs and fingers all are, especially compared to how knobby its knees and elbows were. It wears a navy frock which comes just to its knees, so its frantic steps cause its knees to be seen, with a silver "P" embroidered upon its left breast, the name "Tilly" upon its right. "Master Harry Potter, sir!" It squeaks in an excited feminine voice. _Girl, then_ I inform myself. "You have finally awoken! You gave us all quite a fright, you know. And just look at you! Pure skin and bones! We'll fix that soon though, now won't we?"

"Uhm- yes ma'am", I reply, still shocked. Still trying to find my wits once again, I continue "Not to be rude, ma'am, but, well…where am I? And how do you know who I am? I don't believe that I know you, ma'am." She looks stunned at that, although I am not sure just what it is that she is so surprised about. Sighing deeply, and muttering…about a senile old… goat? she tuts at me and shepards me to the wardrobe, informing me to find new clothes for the day and to meet her outside the door when I finish up. Quickly finding clothes to wear (which are finer than anything that I ever saw at the Dursley's, let alone wore), I quickly remade the bed that I found myself in and rushed out the door, nearly running into the one I assume to be Tilly. Apologizing for taking so long, I follow her through the manor that I have found myself in. After about five minutes of following, looking at the awe-inspiring paintings that were staring back at me as I stared at it, we emerged at what could only be the dining room. Taking a seat in front of the only plate, as instructed (read: ordered) by Tilly, we begin to talk, and she attempts to answer my questions as I answer hers.

4 Hours Later

_Wow_ I think as Tilly leaves me in what is apparently my room from now on. _Well, at least things make more sense now. Now that I know why the Dursley's hated me so much, and it's good to know that my parents weren't good for nothing useless drunks that got themselves into a car accident. I'm famous. Apparently, I am the boy who lived. But I don't want to be. I'd much rather live in anonymity with my parents that be famous with no one caring what I do or what happens to me. But what do I do now? Tilly told me that she was a house elf, one of five that the Potters have in their employ. And they seem nice enough, but…as nice as they are, I don't think that they want to be my friends. And either way I have to go to school still. Maybe now that Dudley can't scare the other kids away, I can actually make friends. I hope that I can. I hope that Tilly and the others will let me…_

Humming to myself, I softly say Tilly's name as she instructed if I needed or wanted anything. With a soft pop, she appears before me with a smile on her face. "Yes, Master Harry? What can I help you with today?" Blinking a few times at her prompt response, and still being unaccustomed to seeing magic performed, I reply hesitantly.

"W-well, Miss Tilly…er- that is to say….I was wondering…ifitwaspossibletoenrollinschoolplease?"I mumble. She blinks at me a few times and still looks confused as she opens her mouth, so I take a deep breath and repeat myself, slower this time. "Miss Tilly…is it possible for me to enroll in school please? I know that I don't know you very well, and I shouldn't ask for things so rudely, but I really want to go to school, and the Dursley's never let me go when I lived with them….I just want to make some new friends!" She looks at me sympathetically, and smiles gently.

"Master Harry. I told you, you don't need to call me Miss. And there is no reason why such a smart young man shouldn't go to school. I'm sure that you'll have a lovely time! We can get you into classes in town within three days. How does that sound, young Master Harry?" With tears in his eyes, Harry jumped and gave the first hug that he can ever remember giving anybody to the odd little creature called Tilly. With a soft smile on her face, she wraps her spindly arms around his trembling shoulders, holding him tight.

The end for now! Please read and review! This is my first story in quite a while, so any constructive criticism is more than appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long since my last update, but school has recently started and I've been trying to get onto a schedule. However, now I some-what have and have been itching to get this up and out.

As always, I only own the ideas found within this story. Thus saying, I must confess that I do not own Harry Potter, as the wonderful J. K. Rowling has that privilege.

-words- normal observations/narration

-_words _- thoughts

-"words"- speach

Chapter 2: Is This the Real Life? Or is This Just Fantasy?

-HP POV-

I wake up and once again am in the room that Miss Tilly says is mine. Every day that I wake up, I am in shock and awe that I am somewhere that someone wants me. Every day I am scared to wake up because I fear that I will wake up in my cupboard, and this has all been a wonderful dream. Smiling at the sun that streaks through my window, I stretch and yawn, getting up out of bed before making my bed and finding something to wear before folding my pajamas and placing them at the foot of my bed. Looking around and seeing everything sufficiently organized, I smile and plod to the door, wondering if I have managed to get up before Miss Tilly or the other house elves that she has introduced me to, Mister Shile, Mister Culey, Miss Plinky, and little Chazy, the child of Miss Tilly and Mister Culey. Wondering to where I remember the kitchen to be, I laugh out loud at being the apparent first to be downstairs. That lasts until I see Miss Plinky placing what looks to be biscuits into the oven. Clearing my throat softly so I don't startle her, I wish her a good morning.

"Master Harry is awake? Good morning! How did you sleep, Master Harry? Can I get anything for you? Are you excited for your first day of clases?" My eyes widen and my face breaks into a grin. I don't know how, but I had forgotten that today I was to start school, and with any luck begin to make my first friends.

"Miss Plinky, you don't have to call me Master. I'm just Harry. Do you know if I'll need anything new for school? Do I walk? Do I catch a bus? I don't know!" I stop, seeing Miss Plinky laugh at me. I grin sheepishly as I see her slow down to gentle chuckles.

"Well, Master Harry, you don't need to worry about anything but for your schoolwork. You will be walking with Culey who will look like and ordinary older man, the disguise he wears if he ever has to go shopping for groceries. You will be going to Tintagel Primary School, and your list of any materials that you will need will be given to you there. Don't worry, Master Harry….Your biggest responsibility from now on will be to do as well as you can in your lessons." She smiled grimly, a dark shadow passing her large green eyes. The look she wore nearly scared Harry until he remembered that this was just how they looked whenever they thought of his former guardians ever since he told them about why it took him so long to be able to get back to Potter Manor. "I know that you will do your very best, Master Potter. Now, here is some breakfast. Culey will be along in about 15 minutes to walk with you to school. And don't forget, if you need anything, just ask, Master Harry" and with a much more gentle smile she vanishes with a soft "pop".

_I don't know if I'll make any friends, but it will definitely be nice to get out of the house….mansion….whatever. But everyone is so nice here. And I do have someone to play with, so it's not as lonely as it could be. _I finish what Miss Plinky gave me and put the dirty plate in the sink to be washed, as everyone gets so cranky when I wash the dishes that I dirty. Going to my room to find a pair of trainers that I can leave the house in, I go to the front door and sit on the steps to wait for Mister Culey to arrive. A short wait of enjoying the sunshine and a quiet "pop" later, Mister Culey appears and changes before my eyes. He stretches upwards until he reaches about 1.7 meters, his ears shorten, and his grey eyes shrink until they are more natural looking on his face. He materializes a black hat and places it over his balding head. Seeing how wide my eyes are as I stare at him, he winks and gently takes my hand leading me.

"Time to go, Master Harry. Don't want to be late for our first day of classes, after all." We walk at a moderate pace through town, and while it is a long walk, about 2 km, my eyes take in all the sights of the town. Eventually, we come upon a school that I can hear the ocean from with about 4 buildings laid out. Suddenly feeling out of my depth, I tighten my hand on Mister Culey's and walk closer to him. Smiling down at me, he guides us to one of the buildings to an office area. "Hello, Ma'am. Today is my ward's first day of primary school. Could you give me his class information by any chance?" He smiles at the young woman at the other side of the desk, and she smiles back.

"Of course, sir. Name and age, please?"

"His name is Harry Potter, ma'am, and he is six years old. He has had some self-study, but this is his first school."

"Ah, yes. He is in class 2B, sir. That is the building right across the way." She pointed at a building out the window. "Second room on the right" Then she smiled down at me "Have a good day, Mister Potter and come back here at the end of the day with the papers that your teacher will give to you, ok?" I nodded and she smiled gently. I smiled back and went out the door when Mister Culey gripped my hand once again.

We walked to the next building, and found class 2B just where she said it would be. The name plate outside I saw said that the teacher's name was Miss Leah Reynolds. Knocking on the door, Mister Culey smiled down at me gently and waited patiently for the teacher to open the door. When she did so, he smiled gently at her and introduced Harry again. "Hello, ma'am. I am Culey Efley and this is my ward and your new student, Harry Potter. This is his first time in lessons, but he is self-taught and knows his maths, reading, writing, and some simple Spanish and French. However, he hasn't had much interaction with any kids, so he is still very shy. Please let me know if you have any need for me to come in, as he is very dear to me and my family." He smiled down at me and I smiled back up at him. Now he began talking to me. "Will you be okay, young Master Harry?" He asks as he kneels down next to me. I nod and smile at him before I reach around him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Mister Culey" I say with as much emotion as I can put into my voice. I step away and look at him one more time before I walk into the classroom and meet my classmates for the first time.

-The End For Now-

So, let me know what you think. Definitely a filler chapter (so early!) but I felt that I needed to bring some things up. One was that the house elves have a "glamour" which is just more that they morph so they can go into town for any shopping that the house needs. Next is that with the power of magic, Harry is (in the muggle world) the legal ward of the Efley's, which is my very unimaginative last name for the Potter Manor house elves. Next chapter will be Harry's reaction to school, and finding out how he does with other children his age.


End file.
